


Ending

by cmk418



Category: Life (US TV 2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Dani reflects on the rift with her father





	Ending

In the end, it wasn’t the drugs, it wasn’t carrying on with her partner or with various lowlifes, it wasn’t the suspension from the department that led to their rift. In the end, it was a question, a few words that cast a different light on everything she had been led to believe about her father.

_Dad, did you send an innocent man to jail?_

The man who had been with her at her graduation from the police academy, who’d bandaged skinned knees, who’d told her she was beautiful more times than she cared to count... that man gave her an icy glare from across the table and told her in a quiet voice to “get out.”


End file.
